memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Taking the Bait
(Damar's quarters) Kelly again is being raped and beaten by Damar when he gets the call to report to the ops center for the rest of the battle, Kelly is cuddled up in a ball in the corner when Quark runs in and sees what Damar did to her as Ziyal treats her wounds. (Space, Bajoran sector) The Defiant, Majestic, and Sitak are attempting to break through the lines as the Sitak takes a hit on the tip of the starboard nacelle as the Majestic fires at a Jem'Hadar fighter as a Jem'Hadar warship takes out the Sitak and then a torpedo hits the top of the Majestic sending up as a Jem'Hadar warship fires a torpedo scoring a direct hit on the starboard side of the outer hull causing debris to fly from the ship as it hurdles away. (Main bridge, red alert) Typhuss looks at his console then reports to Captain Martin. We just lost the Sitak and the Majestic, we are on our own says Typhuss as he looks at John. Sir communications are back online Ensign Nog says as he looks at his console. Ensign have Galaxy wings 9-11 attempt to make a break for the exit Captain Martin says as he's hanging onto the helm as the ship takes several more hits from the energy weapons of the Dominion and Cardassian warships. Aye, sir Ensign Nog says as he goes to work on his console. Then John gets that feeling again as he's trying not to lose his grip on the helm console as sparks fly from the ceiling again, as Commander Halliwell looks at him. Captain, are you all right? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. I had that feeling again Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss as coolant vents from the ceiling and sparks fly from the ceiling again. Hang on, a little longer Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. John nods at him. (Klingon space) The Rotarran is approaching the Klingon fleet being led by Chancellor Gowron along the border. (Gowron's flagship, bridge) Chancellor the Federation need the fleet to win this battle to regain Deep Space 9 Worf says as he looks at Gowron. We need the fleet here to protect the border from Dominion attack Gowron says as he looks at Worf and Martok. Chancellor what if the Federation fleet falls we're next along with the rest of the Alpha Quadrant General Martok says as he looks at Gowron. Gowron thinks more and more about it then looks at them. Very well take the 12th squadron with you General and Commander Chancellor Gowron says as he looks at both Martok and Worf. The two leave Gowron's flagship. (Space) The Rotarran and the 12th squadron leave formation and head to the Bajoran sector to help out the Federation fleet. (Space, Bajoran sector) The Federation fleet is scattered like lost puppies due to the prolong communication cut off, as a Galaxy class ship is taken out, as the Defiant flies over it as its being shot at by three Jem'Hadar fighters. (Main bridge, red alert) Typhuss looks at the tactical readout on the shield readout. Captain, we've lost aft shields and forward shields are down to fifteen percent says Typhuss as he looks at John. We're going through Captain Martin says as he's sitting in the command chair.